


Накаленная обстановка

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Кто, по-твоему, здесь командует?





	Накаленная обстановка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Push Comes to Shove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442544) by [thegrrrl2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002). 



> Бета: команда fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018

— Вот так, да, боже, Дэнни… — Стив стонет и упирается лбом в подушку, руки скользят по матрасу от каждого сильного, плавного толчка. — Давай, давай, давай.

Такой секс нравится Стиву больше всего. Такой, который может длиться бесконечно — по крайней мере, по ощущениям. Стив хочет провести остаток жизни, чувствуя член Дэнни, скользящий внутри, тупую боль от его сжимающих плечи пальцев, тепло его груди, накрывающей спину.

В приступе ненасытности Стив приподнимается на локтях и толкается назад, пытаясь загнать Дэнни глубже.

Дэнни сбивается с ритма.

— Что ты… Эй, перестань

— Давай, Дэнни, — недовольно стонет Стив.

— Ты не можешь просто… А ну вернись на место, — в голосе Дэнни запинка, прелестное отчаяние. Он обнимает рукой бедро Стива и подтягивает. — Ты… пень гигантский, вот кто ты.

— Пень? — Стив опускает голову и фыркает от смеха. — Как романтично.

Дэнни снова дергает его за бедро.

— Не мог бы ты их раздвинуть?

Наконец через дымку возбуждения Стив понимает, чего Дэнни от него хочет, расставляет колени дальше друг от друга, и его задница опускается ниже. Дэнни прав, этот угол еще лучше. Теперь его член попадает совсем глубоко, и это так охуенно, что дух захватывает. Черт, Стив обожает, как Дэнни его трахает.

— Да, да, сильнее, Дэнни, пожалуйста, — с придыханием шепчет он. Ему не стыдно умолять, когда он с Дэнни.

— Сильнее? Серьезно? Сильнее уже некуда, — огрызается Дэнни и добавляет толчкам размах, раскачивая все тело Стива.

Это великолепно, стоны Стива становятся совсем бесстыжими. Он думает, что, наверное, смог бы кончить только от этого — от чувства, как Дэнни его наполняет, от голоса Дэнни, ложащегося тихими проклятиями ему на кожу с каждом выдохом.

— Еще, еще, продолжай, — Стив прижимает лицо к предплечью. — Дэнни, так хорошо, не останавливайся…

— Господи, ты… Я тут еле держусь, — голос Дэнни прерывается все чаще.

— Идеально, — выдыхает Стив.

Дэнни за спиной немного сдвигается, обхватывает рукой грудь Стива и другой тянется вниз, чтобы взять его член. Прикосновение бьет как удар током. Стив вздрагивает, беспомощно стонет, накрывая пальцы Дэнни своими.

— Нет, нет, рано, — шепчет он.

— Рано? Стив, я не могу…

— Можешь, — он отпихивает руку Дэнни в сторону.

С недовольным грудным звуком Дэнни хватается за его ногу, дрожит — Стив чувствует эту дрожь, когда бедра Дэнни прижимаются к его заднице, но ему нужно больше, немного дольше, он хочет потом ощущать внутри жжение. Дэнни растягивает его, достает глубже, и это так идеально, так неописуемо идеально…

Дэнни шипит, ругается, его толчки становятся дерганым и непостоянным.

— Стив, серьезно, мне нужно… — он снова тянется к члену Стива, но Стив перехватывает его руку.

— Нет, подожди, я хочу еще, — и настойчиво добавляет: — Пока не кончай.

— Не кончать? Ты, блядь, издеваешься.

Но все же Дэнни выравнивает темп, жестко и быстро трахает Стива, и становится даже лучше, чем раньше. Хотя уже через пару мгновение Дэнни замедляется до полной остановки, валится вперед, крепко держится за бедра Стива, и так никуда не годится, так совсем неправильно.

Стив рычит, стиснув кулаки.

— Ну же, Дэнни, шевелись.

— Дай мне секунду, а?

Стив подается назад:

— Давай.

— Эй, что ты… А ну, прекрати, — Дэнни легко шлепает Стива по заднице. — Боже мой, какая же ты заноза.

Стив смеется, несмотря на свое неудовлетворение. Только Дэнни может звучать так возмущенно посреди отличного секса. Он снова толкает бедра назад.

— Не кончай, понял?

— Стивен, ты снизу, это не тебе решать. Просто стой смирно, иначе я…

Стив напрягается и сжимает ягодицы.

— Ебать… — выдыхает Дэнни и вбивается в него со всей силы. Член пульсирует, все тело трясет, он теряет контроль и кончает.

Стив снова смеется, чувствует, как по носу, щекоча, стекает пот. Он любит слышать Дэнни в такие момент, любит ощущать, как расслабляются мышцы Дэнни. Черт, ему нужно кончить, немедленно.

Он дрочит себе скользкой потной рукой, пока Дэнни лежит у него на спине мертвым грузом, переводя дыхание и бормоча что-то нецензурное. Много времени на это не уходит — голос Дэнни над ухом в этом помогает. Оргазм накрывает слепящей, головокружительной волной удовольствия, у Стива перехватывает дыхание. Дэнни все еще внутри него, отчего ощущения даже круче.

Под конец Дэнни буквально висит на нем, и Стиву приходится поднапрячься, чтобы удержать их обоих. Он не может придумать, как бы ему разогнуть ноги, чтобы растянуться на кровати. Дэнни целует Стива в спину, прямо между лопатками, и, кажется, его мягко потряхивает. Еще через секунду Стив понимает, что Дэнни смеется.

Он оборачивается через плечо, с усмешкой бросает:

— Серьезно?

Дэнни приподнимается и осторожно из него выходит, а потом помогает перевернуться. Стив плюхается на спину, широко раскинув руки, чувствуя слабость, измотанность и приятную усталость. Дэнни рядом с ним садится на пятки и проводит рукой по взмокшим волосам, качая головой.

— Честно, Стив, не знаю, почему продолжаю спать с тобой.

Его глаза яркие, окружены морщинками по углам, и он такой восхитительно обнаженный, что у Стива ноет в груди.

— Потому что ты меня любишь, — напоминает Стив.

— Видимо, да.

— И потому что у нас отличный секс, — добавляет Стив, довольный, самодовольный и немного опьяневший от Дэнни, от улыбки Дэнни.

— Шутишь? — Дэнни вскидывает брови. — Ладно, да, отличный, но позволь прояснить одну вещь: ты здесь не командуешь, понял? Вбей это в свою дубовую голову. Это не «Пять-ноль». Это не операция по облаве. Когда мы лежим в постели голышом и делаем друг с другом разные постельные дела, — Дэнни взмахом обеих рук указывает на тело Стива, — командую я. Просто для сведения.

Он улыбается — дерзко, как и всегда. Устоять невозможно.

— О, вот как ты думаешь? Что ты командуешь? — Стив садится, берет Дэнни за руку и ложится обратно, утягивая его за собой. Дэнни растекается по нему, давит горячим, вспотевшим телом.

— Не смотри так, Стивен, — он слабо стучит указательным пальцем по носу Стива, но Стив продолжает смотреть на него «так», взглядом, говорящим «мы еще посмотрим, кто командует». Дэнни только закатывает глаза, медленно и волнующе целует его в губы до тех пор, пока Стив больше не может думать, не хочет останавливаться и, ладно, так и быть, Дэнни может командовать поцелуями. Пока что.


End file.
